Cold Lion's Embrance
by Cheetoy
Summary: A short Halloween theme.  What if 5 Vampires came to Arus instead of Space Explorers?  Here's my take on the events that happen.  First chapter is mild, but the M rating will be earned as this goes along.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Halloween twist on Voltron,

I don't own the rights, WEP does.

I may jest, I may kid, but I do so in love.

* * *

><p>Cold Lion's embrace<p>

* * *

><p>Allura's sleep was disrupted again.<p>

The same dream came haunting her. Every night, 5 men walking towards her as she lies almost helpless on her bed. She's filled with horror at their approach as well as welcoming the threat they bring. The conflicts of emotions were driving her to beg for her life while pleading for their help for her people. She can never see their faces but the one in the center's eyes shine bright. His blue eyes blazing into her soul like a lover long lost have returned. He smiles slightly and she screams waking the few souls left in the castle.

Coran rushed to his Princess's side. The past years have been hard on the old advisor. The Drule armies had wiped most of the population underground, at least those who were not killed or taken to be slaves. There could have been a chance to drive back the forces of Zarkon had he not killed the pilots of the mighty robot Voltron in an act of betrayal. Now, the sole heir to the throne of Arus was screaming over another dream to which she would not speak of.

* * *

><p>Their ship was crude to say to least, held mostly of rusting bolts, some duck tape, and the sheer will of their lone mechanic Hunk. Of course, even he could only do so much. The ship was on its final legs. It would make it to the planet surface, but that was it. After that, they would have to find another ship.<p>

Lance cursed their luck. "Of course she'll last, she's good for a few years, NO F-ing problem to be had!"

"Shut up Lance, let's just hope there is food on this planet." cried Sven. "I wish not to land on another planet like Altrea."

"Damn those accursed Drules. Wasting a whole planet of all that was decent to eat," screamed Hunk. "You would think that they would know better than to devour their food supply so quickly."

"Says the one who eats the most of the 5 of us," quipped Pidge.

A chuckle rang out from the group as the ship entered the atmosphere. Keith looked at the sensors before him. Smiling at the flickering lights scattered across the screen. Life was on this ball of dirt that they were going to crash on… there was humanoid life and plenty of it.

* * *

><p>Haggar pondered on how to approach her King with her latest vision. The thought that they existed at all was more than a threat, but that they would get their deadly hands on that which would destroy the empire that Zarkon had so carefully built unnerved her to her bones. How does one say, "Hey, there's going to be some beings that are next to impossible to kill finding the remains of Voltron and they're going to kick everyone's butt and devour the whole royal court of the Drule Empire. And the real kicker, I can't figure out how to destroy them." Yeah, that would work well with her. So would her head bouncing down the steps of the Drule throne. Perhaps if she looked into a variety of lore from the planets they claimed, she might find some insights as to what she was facing before going to Zarkon.<p>

* * *

><p>Their landing was a rough one, but for them, any that could be walked from with as few injuries were best. The crisp air filled the space of where their ship made its final gasp before falling apart like a rusty balloon bursting into ribbons. Lance could not resist giggling over how the shell of the ship spilt.<p>

"Now all we need is the popcorn flying about and here comes the butter," Lance cried as Hunk shifted his body from the center of the wreckage.

"Hardy-har-har. I would like to see how you would keep the thing together," growled Hunk.

"Now is not the time for bickering among us, my friends," declared Keith as he jumped upon a large beam sticking out of the wreck. Sniffing the air, a scent caught him, one he thought he might never smell again. A scent that was so sweet, so innocent and pure. In his 500 years, it was a scent he missed so much. It didn't take long for the other to catch it.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Sven.

"That smells so nice," chirped Pidge. "I wonder if I smelled like that so long ago."

"Yeah, you did. Yet, that was 300 years ago. I didn't think there were any more innocent people in the Universe after the Drules did their thing," replied Hunk.

"Well, let's go say hello. Ask for a cup of 'Sugar' and if we can come in for dinner," Lance said in his usual snide tone.

Keith looked at the others. Normally getting a bite to eat was best, but something didn't seem just right. It was a feeling he had, like a trap was set before him. "No. We'll feed on something else for now. Something is not right. Let's make sure we can blend well in this planet before we chase this 'gem'," Keith informed.

"What? Are you kidding me?" roared Lance. "It's just waiting there with few about it. Let's take it now!"

"Keith's right, Lance," Sven chipped in. "It's not normal for something so pure to be without many guards about. We got Pidge because someone who was supposed to be trusted was easily bought out."

"We need to make sure we have means to escape should we be discovered, Lance," warned Keith. "I would hate to find ourselves on a world that has the means of disposing us."

"Fine… critter stew it is then," Lance replied with a heavy sigh.

Quietly the men moved into the nearby woods. As each one slipped behind the bushes, the air seemed to make a rushing sound as each one sped at near light speed for some creature who wandered into their path by mistake.

* * *

><p>Coran felt as if he was at his wits-end. No matter how much he pleaded, the Princess Allura could not say what it was that kept her up at night. It used to be the many attacks Zarkon had done to their planet, or what she thought happened to her Parents. But this, this was something else. Something darker was haunting her. Now it felt as if there was nothing he could do to make her feel safe. Looking at his charge as she stood on the perch overlooking the remains of a once proud garden, he asked one final time, "Are you sure there is nothing you can remember of these dreams?"<p>

Allura stood looking up into sky, noting each passing cloud as she reflected on the fragments of the dream. "Five… there were five of them. But as to who, I cannot say. I can't even say if they were a threat or here to help. One of them had Blue eyes. So blue, just like the sky is right now. I'm sorry, Coran, that is all I can think of," Allura cried as she tried to shake off the fear that crept up her.

"Well, let's get some food to eat," Coran said. "Perhaps we can talk more people into living on the surface. Living in the caves will do no good to our people over time."

"They'll stay in those caves as long as they feel safe in them," Allura replied. "We need to drive the point that the caves can trap them as well as protect. Zarkon only needs to find which caves they are hiding in."

Coran nodded in agreement. 'If only we had pilots for Voltron, we could turn things around,' Coran thought to himself. For now though, they'd head down to nearby ruins that their people still roamed through. Surely, there could be a few who would fight for the Princess. Maybe today would be the day; fortune would turn and smile on them. Yet, he had to remind himself, he had been wishing this for so many years.

* * *

><p>Yurak didn't care for doing errands for the Witch Haggar, nor did he see the point in joining her for some scouting trip to Arus. There was nothing there of major importance on that dirt ball anymore. Maybe some slaves or some tasty meat some would call Humans, but that was it. Yet, an order from Zarkon was an order to be obeyed. So what if she saw something that could be trouble; it couldn't be anything they could not handle. Perhaps this would be nothing more than snipping some human who was feeling big for their britches. He'd make a feast out of him, with some potatoes and herbs. A fine wine on the side and his meal would be complete.<p>

Haggar watched the Commander as he walked to his seat in the ship. He was not taking this serious as he should. At least Zarkon could grasp the danger she saw. This scout trip was to find out exactly what they were dealing with. With that knowledge, they could easily find the information as to how to destroy the threat. Haggar was hoping they could find out before the threat got to Voltron.

She wished she could shake this feeling that all was not going to go the way she wished.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The town was once filled with people. Its center held a large fountain and a market where almost anything could be bought. Restaurants, cafés, hotels and the town hall had lined its edges. Now crumbling walls traced its center. The fountain remained if only being a shadow of its former self. And as for the market, people might be seen milling about, selling only what could be carried and collected should the need to run come.

Allura would come every so often, hoping to find someone who felt the same as she did. Someone tired of the hiding, lack of food, and most of all Zarkon. As usual, there were just a few poor souls needing trade more than anything else. Sitting by a makeshift Café, that was more a chair next to a small stove, Allura watched people wander to and fro. Today would seem just like any other day if a small group of men didn't catch her eye.

They didn't wear anything that she saw her people wear. Each one of them wore high embroidered coats of metallic threads. The smallest one wore a Green military style jacket with emerald threads forming leaves over the cuffs and edges. The largest had a Yellow and orange Bomber style jacket, with Gold bricks embroidered up and down his sleeves. The other three seemed to be the same size with only small differences between them. There was one who she thought might be a monk based on his coat. A Navy coat with a white collar that reached his knees trimmed in silver and blue swirls. Hanging near him was a man with the most interesting Pirate style Coat she had seen. Trimmed in flames of red and gold, his eyes seem to hold a wicked streak as he looked about. It was the fifth one that truly caught her by surprise. He seemed to wear a long trench coat of the deepest shade of Black. So Black, it seemed light could not reflect off its surface. Trimmed slightly with Gold and red in geometric patterns, it flowed from his hips as he walked a few steps behind his companions. His hair seemed wild about his head and just as black as his coat. She would have looked away in fear of coming off rude till she saw his eyes.

Blue, as the sky above her head and as the eyes of her dreams. Frozen in shock that the man in her dream could be walking before her, she tried to pull her gaze away. It was too late. Sensing her eyes, he turned his head towards her. He smiled slightly to her. A chill ran down her spine. She could not deny he was handsome, so how could he put fear into her at the same time?

Noticing how the strangers that walked into the square affected the Princess, Coran stood between them as the Monk-like one approached them.

"Forgive us, but we're a bit lost here. Our ship crashed nearby and we were hoping to find out where we are and how to find a place to get a new ship, or parts to repair ours," said Sven. "Any help you could give would be most welcomed."

Coran eyed the man carefully; it was thought to be common knowledge as to what Zarkon had done to the many planets in this area of the galaxy. To not know, they would have to be from a section of the universe far from here or agents of the Drule Empire playing them for fools. "If you don't really know, you are on what's left of Arus," Coran answered in a warning tone, "As for help with your ship, I hope you would be able to work with nothing, since that's all we have."

"You're saying we're stuck here?" moaned the flamed pirate. "There's got to be somewhere we can find a ship! Surely there's a scrap yard or something."

"Lance, watch your manners," scolded the black covered one. "At least we now know where in the galaxy we are. Let me introduce myself, I'm Keith Kogane and this hot-head is my friend Lance McClain." He pointed to each of the other men. "The one who spoke first to you is Sven Holgersson, and this large gentleman is Tsuyoshi Garrett; we like to call him 'Hunk' instead. And this young one is Darrell Stoker; he would prefer to be called 'Pidge' though."

Walking closer to Coran, sensing the older man was still uneasy with their presence, "I can understand not trusting a group of strangers. Let me reassure you, we mean no harm. We do a lot of traveling and have not been in this part of the galaxy. Our last ship's computer has had many problems we had been trying to fix. We haven't gotten a decent News feed in some time, so I'm afraid we have not any idea as to events in this area."

"If you do not wish us to be here, any info as to how to get a new ship would be most helpful," added Sven.

Coran sighed, "There may be scrap yards, but as to where they are is lost to me." Looking at each one, he tried to place the style of clothes they wore to where they might be from, but could not place where. "Since you claim to not have knowledge of events here, you are in one of Zarkon's plundered worlds. While we still have people not enslaved to the murderous Drule, that is only for a matter of time."

"Great, we've landed a Pre-Altrea," snarled Lance into Keith's ear. "How long do you think…" Keith whipped a finger into Lance's face. "Later, Lance."

"So, you know the Drules, have you?" Coran asked, noticing their reaction to Zarkon's name.

"We've seen their work, once he's done with a world," Hunk said growling.

"The last world we were on was stripped to almost nothing," added Pidge. "If you were there, you wouldn't have even known there were humans living there at one time."

Allura gave a gasp at the thought of what was in store for her world. The idea that what was left of the cities that remained being crushed to dust, and everything rendered till it was all dust. That there would be nothing but the ghosts of her family, a few of her people drifting through an empty wasteland tore her heart. Keith watched the young lady breaking down behind Coran. Her scent was strong with innocence and purity. Yet now being closer, he found it mixed with strength not found with the likes of her type.

"Is there something wrong, ma'am? I hope we…" Keith was saying before being cut off by a Drule Scout ship flying over their heads.

The people that were in the square scattered, some leaving what little they had behind. Coran grabbed Allura, rushing her back to safety and far from the strange men. It was far better to leave them to whatever fate the gods had for them.

"Dammit, there better be not be more than that one ship," Lance howled.

"At least, if we capture it we'll have something to get off this planet," Sven cried.

"Watch for where it lands," snarled Keith, "If it's alone, it would be worth more than those within it."

All nodded in agreement. Hungry they might be for something better than the beasts in the woods; it would mean nothing if they had no means to leave the planet should things turn bad for them. Keeping a fair distance, they followed the ship as it landed.

* * *

><p>'Yurak is really full of himself today,' thought Haggar to herself. Not once did he listen to her. There was to be more than one ship coming with a modest crew in each. And by no means was he to fly over any human city remains. They were to sneak in at night and try to find the threat. Instead, they had one ship with a bare minimal crew; he buzzed one of the larger city remains and in broad daylight. They might as well have had said "Stupid on board" as well. Watching the scanner for anything that could give some clue, she cursed as she saw humans scattered in many directions. They could be little help from them now. If there was something different among them, they might have taken it with them to wherever they hid. At least she had other means to find things. But it took a bit of time and she had to be on the ground.<p>

Yurak pointed to a small area by the edge of the city. 'Another dumb move,' Hagar hissed to herself. Too many spots one could hide would be by the ship. There would be little room to fight back if danger came. Looking at the crew, she could sense a few brains among them as one or more pointed out the areas to keep an eye on as they were outside. If the Commander was going to be a twit, then she'd try to save the crew. Idiots did not do the Empire any good.

The landing was sound and without issues. Haggar pulled on her hood as the door opened. Doom offered little light compared to Arus. It would take some time for her eyes to adjust to the brightness. Then there would be the air. It was too rich with pollen and other things. 'How could anyone stand to live in such a place?' Haggar pondered. With the door of the ship finally opened, she looked over the broken walls and shrubs. The ship's scanners said there were no human life forms about for miles, yet the feeling of eyes were on her.

"They are here, Yurak," cursed Haggar. "You showed yourself to danger. Such a fool you are."

"I don't see any danger, you old Hag," bellowed Yurak. "Your crystal ball needs to be cleaned more often. Or better yet, maybe you just need to borrow one of the male slaves and have them clean the dust out of your…"

"Must you be such a vulgar fool, Commander?" howled the old witch. "What I do in my spare time is not your concern. Perhaps it would do you good if you mind the task at hand."

'Paranoid old witch,' Yurak mumbled to himself, 'Why does Zarkon keep the bag of bones that she is about? The Empire has no need for her.'

As Haggar tended to a spot by an old church near the ship, Yurak walked in a direction away from her. A small pile of bones had caught his eyes. They were always fun to play with. The skulls of small children were the most fun and made great puppets. He would take them and play out what he felt was their last moments. He would make them cry out in joy of being eaten alive by the Drule armies. How they were honored to die by their hands. Perhaps he'd have some fun with the Hag and have his skull puppets mock the witch. It took a moment to get the skulls just right on his hands. Once in place he walked back to her. He grinned wickedly as he was getting closer.

Then the ground seemed to reach up to smack him. At least, it seemed that way. He looked toward his feet to find them standing upright, and it was he who was on the ground. "What… how did… "He muttered, only to be quickly answered, "Awww, what's the matter? Lost something?"

Looking at the voice, Yurak saw only a male human dressed as a pirate before him. "You'll pay for that you human swine!" he cursed.

"I don't think so," chirped Lance.

"Oh, but you will my strange friend," crackled Haggar as she tossed a net over Lance.

Lance was shocked as to how it held him, restricting his movements and making it hard for him to cut. "I was hoping one of you would show up. Now come closer, dear, let me get a GOOD look at you," the witch chuckled.

Suddenly gun fire was everywhere and the ship's doors started to close. Turning away from the red coated man, Haggar caught blurs of movement around the ship. The cries from the crew told her they were going to be lost. Still she could not help but hope as she saw the ship rise up and rush to a nearby hill. If they were lucky, they could take out what was trying to kill them. Still, she had to keep her mind back to her prize. She still had a few tricks up her sleeve to keep her alive long enough for a ship to rescue her later.

Lance struggled as the witch dragged him closer. 'There's more to this woman than she seems,' he cursed to himself.

"Sorry for being late." Lance whipped his head to the sound. "It took some time to find this," Sven called out as he came to Lance's side. With a stroke of a sword, the net fell loose. For once fear held Haggar. Now there were two of them. She knew she was lucky to catch the one, but now with two and loss of surprise, she would have to escape fast. Haggar would have been still been deciding on her distraction had Yurak not provided it so beautifully. He took his blaster and tried to take one of them out. But the pain and fact that he had become a crappy shooter over the years made the shot too high. He wound up taking the base of an old cross off the nearby wall. The blast surprising the two men, she used it to teleport far from the place.

Yurak chuckled a bit. The witch left before she could see what he had done. The cross had come down on one of the men's chests. He smiled at the sight of the man in navy as the cross pinned him deep into the ground. Yet before he could make a move on the red man, he howled as a foot crushed his hand, breaking the fingers into the blaster's hilt. He felt another pin his other hand. Looking up, he found himself held by a man in yellow and a boy in green. Yurak was taken aback by the strength of the boy. It dawned on him. This was the threat Haggar had mentioned. No normal human boy could have this much strength. He watched as one dressed in Black walked up to the Red and Navy men. The Red was crying and something happen to the Navy one.

His color did more than just fade.

It turned grey and fell into itself. The clothes also turned pale and seemed to shred itself into threads. Then with a gust from nowhere, the threads and dust flew everywhere with only a sparkle here and there from the metallic threads. The man in Black turned to him. His face was moist from tears and covered with some dust. Walking slowly towards him, his icy glaze bearing down on him, Yurak felt fear for the first time.

"Normally, we don't like to waste food," Keith said as he kneeled down to look Yurakt closely, "but for you… we'll make the exception. Hunk… Pidge… show this… meat how very displeased we are of it. And be slow about it. We wouldn't want to show it any kindness."

Yurak wanted to scream. He so wanted to. But the eyes of the green one were fixed on him. His voice would not come out. He just laid there transfixed by the green eyes of the green boy as the giant in yellow smashed his limbs, breaking bones. When the limbs were done, he felt his hips being crushed, body flipped and his guts ripped out. Death was coming next as the giant's hands gripped his rib cage and shattered it apart. Feeling his head tilted up, he watched, his breath slipping from him as the yellow giant's foot smashed his lungs and heart to pulp.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith watched as Hunk pounded the Drule into the dirt. That last time he had seen the death of one of their own, it was not long after he was turned. It too was at the hands of a Drule. In the Drules mad quest to take the universe for themselves, they had shaken a small group of beings to their core. Their numbers had always have been small, but in the blind sweep, the Drules had made it smaller. While they knew it was possible, the luck the Drules had angered him. A few of them had decided to form groups to increase the chances to survive. Now instead of just one family of Vampire to an area, they started to work in larger clusters. But it had become hard to keep the peace among them. Humans had found them out at times and driven them out. Some Vampires had starved during the process and others resorted to feasting on each other, going mad along the way.

It was Sven's idea. Just a few of them would take a ship and jump from planet to planet. They would never stay long to be found out and kept their numbers low as to not draw any attention when they settled in. It had worked for the many hundreds of years. Yet the Drules kept growing. It seemed like it was never enough.

'It will never end,' Keith thought to himself. 'They will destroy the universe and themselves before they know it.'

Looking back at the hill they had come from, Keith could see the pillar of smoke from the wrecked ship. The crew did a good job of keeping the ship from getting into their hands. While they now had a pile of fresh scrap, they would still need key parts before they had a working ship. Dread fell into Keith's gut. They could run across the universe forever, but soon the Drules will be everywhere. There would few places to hide and while Drules tasted no different from anything else they had, they would stand out too much. Hunting them would be harder. They needed a way to protect their normal prey.

"So what now?" Lance asked. "Seems everywhere we go, the Drule have been there, are there, or just months from coming."

Keith watched the rhythmic pounding of the Drule's head against the wall as Pidge kicked it about. As much as he enjoyed its death, it wasn't enough. Sven was the oldest of them. More should die for the lost of him.

"We'll hunt the Drules. While there are still Humans about, we'll find a way to avenge our kin." growled Keith.

"And with what ship, Oh fearless one?" chuckled Lance. "You think there is one lying in hiding on this dirt ball?"

"The old man said this planet is named Arus. If I remember correctly, I think there was some kind of Robot here," Keith said. "We must see if this is true, and if so, use it against the Drules. Let them come to know what it means to be food. First, let's find that old man. I think he may know more than he is willing to tell."

The other's nodded their agreement. Slowly, they walked back to the center of town to pick up the man's scent, watching the sun as it started its slow descent.

* * *

><p>Coran did not know what to make of the day's events. It started first with the arrival of five strange men coming from who knows where, and then the Drule scout ship. Having watched its sudden take-off and crash from a distance put a sense of dread in him. 'This will only bring more Drules upon us,' thought the old advisor. 'So this is how it ends.' Watching the setting sun, he pondered how long it would be before a wave of ships comes to cleanse the surface of everything.<p>

Nanny stood near the doorway. Hearing from the princess of what happened in the town; she had started packing the supplies they would need to go hiding for however long they needed.

"Are you sure Zarkon would come?" She asked, despite knowing the answer.

"If not a massive armada, he would at least send more scouts to see what has happen," the advisor stated. "And by no means would he let this be an accident. Even if it was, he'll want our blood for it."

"Coran, do you think of me as a fool to be praying for miracle?" asked Nanny.

"You would be no bigger a fool than I am, Nanny," Coran replied with a slight smile.

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe the old lady. She wanted the silverware packed. The young maid cursed the empty rooms as she moved about. With whom on this planet did she think she could barter the forks with? Against the Drules would fare no better. They would sooner use them on the old wench. Maybe use her cookbooks to whip up a new sauce to season her up.<p>

As she started to pass the main hallway, she could hear a faint rapping sound on the doorway. Walking closer, the sound became louder. The young maid was a bit spooked. No one came by the castle ever before, especially at night. Standing by the door, she could hear a faint "Hello?" coming from the other side. Looking through the looking glass, she could see a handsome young man in red standing almost against the door. Nervously she asked, "What do you want?"

"Oh Hi, my friends and I were nearby and were feeling a bit cold. Can we come inside?" Lance said with an almost cavalier manner.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I'll have to ask my superiors."

"Aw, come on… It's cold out here. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we wait for them on the other side of this door," said Lance, pressing harder against the door.

Wanting to flee, she hesitated for a moment. It would seem rude to make someone wait in the cold. Looking once more into the glass, she could see his eyes on the other side. A warm feeling came over her and a need to see the chocolate eyes that she just saw closer. Opening the door, she said as if in a trance "Come in, make yourself home."

"Don't mind if I do," chuckled Lance, as he sweeping the young lady from her feet. The other followed Lance into the hallway.

"So tell me, my lovely girl, what place is this?" inquired Lance, as he gazed deeply into her eyes.

Hanging almost limp in his arms, "This is the home of the Princess Allura, ruler of Arus and keeper of the mighty Robot Voltron," she said softly.

"Voltron?" queried Keith. It was name he heard long ago, but the details eluded him. Looking to the others, he could see even they knew little about this 'Voltron'.

"Lord Coran can help you with all you need to know about our once great hero Voltron." the maid continued, "If you need anything to eat, I'm sure the Lady Nanny Hys can find something for you. We are in the process of packing things up, so there may not be much."

"Why are you packing things up?" asked Pidge.

"A Drule ship has crashed. Our princess is in danger," she replied. "We must save her."

'Of course,' thought Keith. 'The Drule can't let anything go without getting some form of payback.' Time was not going to be on their side. If they were to have a chance to avenge Sven and the hardship they had to deal with, they needed to find this Robot tonight. Hunk's stomach grumbling brought Keith's mind back to the group.

"Who else is here in this castle?" Keith asked the maid.

"Only the four of us," she answered, "everyone hides in the caves."

Looking at Hunk, Keith laid out his plans, "Hunk, you go quiet you stomach, then keep anyone else from entering the castle. Pidge, find this Nanny and secure her for our means. Lance, find Coran and get all you can from him about Voltron. I'll see to this Princess."

"Aww man, I was hoping to get this one," wined Lance, handing the girl to Hunk's eager arms. "Just make she doesn't scream, Hunk. We can't wake the neighbors."

Hunk just smiled as he watched to other walk off deeper into the castle. Once the other were completely out of sight, Hunk sat the young maid up on a nearby table. He never cared for how the group ate. Like his size, his teeth were large as well, so biting like the others made things messy. He found biting the thighs were better. Clearing a space on the table, he had her lay back on the table as he lifted her dress up. If he wasn't so hungry, he might have played a bit with her, she was cute. He removed her stockings and used one to bind her hands and the other as a gag. 'Ah, what a pretty feast,' Hunk thought to himself. Lowering his head between her legs, he took a sniff coming from her. Then in a quick movement, he bit down upon her inner thigh. She howled for a moment through the stocking and grabbed his hair before falling silent.

* * *

><p>Pidge found Nanny in the Kitchen, grumbling over various boxes. 'Looks like a fighting type' Pidge determined. 'Maybe I'll have to bring her down some pegs before her will would break.' Grabbing a roll of the packing tape, Pidge plotted the space around her.<p>

* * *

><p>Nanny knew she was over doing the packing. Yet she couldn't help it. She was just hanging on to what little sanity she had left. She knew in the end they were just going to end up leaving with some bags of food and a few clothes. Everything else was going to be left. She was going to scream. A long and hardy scream to let all the emotions fade in one gush of rage and burn out. But as she opened her mouth, a loud ripping sound came around her. Her legs felt pushed together before buckling under her. Stunned at her sudden fall, Nanny scrambled to get her bearings as to what had just happen. Trying to brace herself up by the edge of the counter, she felt sharp pain from her right arm. Screaming, she looked thinking a dog had attacked, only to be frozen by the glowing green eyes staring back.<p>

It was like light and color was fading away. Everything turned to black but the glow of two bright green eyes.

* * *

><p>Coran fumbled with the royal papers. What would he take or need to uphold the royal house seemed so hard to figure. 'There must be more that a crown and name,' Coran thought to himself. He would grab the documents of the Family line, but parts of it were destroyed in Zarkon's first attack. There had to be more, but there was only so much he could carry.<p>

"So, what are you looking for, might I ask," chirped from behind.

Coran spun around to see Lance leaning against the door frame. "How did… Who let you in?" the old advisor croaked.

Straightening himself, Lance coolly walked towards him. "Oh, the cute young maid let us in. I can understand you are busy. So... Can I help you in some way?"

Every nerve in the older man's body was screaming to run, yet he could not move. "I don't see how you could of any help to us," Coran muttered.

"Oh really?" Lance said, almost coo-ing. "Well, I've heard you have something that could be useful against the Drules." Leaning into the fearful man, "So tell me a tale my good man. Tell me about Voltron."


	4. Chapter 4

She was resting.

Keith stood at the foot of her bed. He had seen many women before. All of them were beautiful, young and full of life. So how was this one to seem to be that rare gem he had never come across? She gave off a vibe of something more infinite. A Goddess made of flesh. Slowly walking to where her head rested, Keith leaned towards her face. He fought the urge to bury his teeth deep into her neck. He wanted her to want it. He leaned closer to her ear, "Allura… please wake up my lady," He softly whispered.

Allura's eyes opened in a snap.

Scrambling as fast as she could to get out of the bed, she turned to face the man who was hovering over her. "Mr. Kogane!" she sputtered. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Forgive me, I was just wanting to wake you and I prefer to be called by my first name" Keith sheepishly replied.

"Still, that is no reason for being in my room," Allura cried out. "What do you want of me?"

Keith stood more upright, "To know you my princess. I feel we may have started on a bad foot."

"I don't feel it is getting any better," Allura said. "I must go."

"Wait!" cried out Keith as Allura ran out of the room. 'Shit,' He cursed to himself. Normally he took his time with the ladies. Take a bit of fun with the chase, yet there was not much time for a chase. 'Time to put the cards on the table with this one and show her the cold facts,' He thought to himself. 'Perhaps I may have to take her kicking and screaming, but the Drules must pay and she's going to have a part in it somehow. Like it or not.'

* * *

><p>Allura ran as fast as she could; cursing the big, dumb dress Nanny had her wear. For a moment, she stopped as panic gripped her. If Keith was in the Castle, the others may be as well. Where could she go? The only answer she could come up was 'Out', and she started again towards the castle's main door.<p>

Rushing down the Great Staircase, she spotted what seemed to be Coran and Nanny huddled near the base of the steps.

"Nanny! Coran!" She cried as she ran down the steps. "We must leave at once!"

Seeing that they were not moving, Allura slowed her pace as she came closer to them. "Nanny? Coran? Did you hear me?" Allura asked as she reached them.

They sat there, with vacant faces. It was almost trance like, save for the trickle of blood trailing from Coran's neck. Allura fell backwards in shock at the sight. Crawling forward to Nanny, "Nanny, please answer me." She cried, shaking her caretaker.

"Aw jezz Hunk… you just about finished her off. There's sometime left for us right?" a voice quipped from a nearby room. "Or are we going to have to dig for it?"

"I don't think there's going to be anything for Keith when all said and done," a younger voice added.

"His loss, then again, maybe not," boomed a third voice.

As the men chuckled over what they were talking about, Allura crept to the door. Trying to brace herself for whatever horror that may be on the other side, she peeked in. Three of the men she had met earlier that day laid hunched over the young maid. The young one, Pidge, seemed to be gnawing on her leg. The one called Lance was over her belly, looking as if he was sucking something out of her. Hunk was leaning with his back against the table licking his fangs.

"So who's going to tell him we're going to need a fifth if we're to use Voltron on the Drules?" asked Hunk.

"That Nanny might be useful," Pidge chipped in. "If I was Human she would scare me."

"A lot of things used to scare you," Lance added. "I'll tell him. Perhaps he hopes the lovely Princess would help us."

"Indeed I have hoped the Princess would be more "open" to working with us," came from behind Allura.

Allura gasped as 2 strong arms wrapped themselves around her before she could move. Keith nuzzled his face into the base of her neck. He held her almost as a Lover would. Purring over the scent of fear she was giving off.

"What say you my dear? How strong is your need to save your people from Zarkon?" He softly spoke into her ear. "Could you make a deal with us for it?"

"You plan to turn her to so we can have a fifth to control Voltron?" Lance chipped in.

Keith looked towards Lance. "What do you mean by fifth Lance?"

"Voltron is a huge Robot, but it's in five parts. They somehow combine into one fighting unit," replied Lance.

"But are you not a group of five?" Allura blurted out.

A hush seemed to fall over the group. "My Princess, the loss of our brother Sven is why we want Voltron." Keith replied. "We're tired of roaming for food that is being stripped from us by the Drules. They taste no different from your kind, so why not turn the tables on them. Join us my lady. You want pilots for Voltron, we want Drule blood. Become one of us and I will not lie by promising immortality, but I will promise you time. All the time you need to get back at Zarkon for what he has done. Not just to your people but for other worlds turned to waste by his greed."

"But my… "Allura sputtered looking at the couple propped on the base of the staircase.

"Don't worry about them," Lance said with a crooked smile. "They're in a Zombie-state. Need to keep up with some appearance of normal around here."

"If you're worried about being turned, it doesn't really hurt that much," added Pidge.

"I would offer you more time to think about this, but time for this choice is limited," Keith informed Allura. "In a day or so, Drule ships will be coming for answers on what happen to their scout ship. While Coran can help us in the matter of how to pilot Voltron, if you are to turn we must start the process now. So will you join us? It would make things so much better if you did so willingly."

Tears welled up in her eyes. 'This is my dream. A nightmare within a nightmare,' she thought to herself. 'This nightmare won't end.' Staring into Keith's eyes, she almost didn't believe it when she heard her own voice crack out a soft "Yes."

Keith held her face for a moment. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he whispered a thank you as his nose traced the side of her face. There was a sharp pain if only for a moment at her neck. Pidge was right; it didn't really hurt like she thought it would. It hurt no more than fainting over pin-prick.

* * *

><p>Haggar cursed as a retrieval ship came at the spot she signaled from. The Dark Gods must truly have a sick sense of humor to show her a new vision the doom that was written for the Empire. She could see that any advice to Zarkon to leave Arus alone was fruitless. He would send good men to their doom and the hungry mouths belonging to those that had Voltron in their grasps. She saw how the young Princess now joined their ranks and how she would lure foolish Drules, soldiers and noble bloods, to her dinner table.<p>

'Was it folly to come in the first place? Or was I to come here to see with my own eyes the start of the fall of the Empire?' Hagger pondered.

Looking back towards the Castle of Arus as the ship's door closed.

'Perhaps I was shown this to save what is worth saving before all is lost," the old witch finally thought.

* * *

><p>*the end of Cold Lion's embrace*<p>

*AN : This was meant to be a quickie fan-fic. Yet there is a urge to continue the story line. Perhaps, I'll have another part to this for next Halloween. If I start on it early enough, I'll be able to put the whole story up on Halloween instead of finishing it after New Years.


End file.
